


The First of Many

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: While working for your cousin, Scarlett, you find yourself going on your first date with none other than Sebastian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s what was meant to be a short drabble. I hope this doesn’t suck, it’s the first time I’ve written anything in a very long time and I’m a little rusty. It’s also the first time writing a reader story as well so please bear with me. Dear lord, am I ever rusty.

From the moment that Sebastian picked you up this morning, you had been having a great time. He showed up at your cabin door with a bouquet of fruit. “Would you believe they don’t have a flower shop in this place?” He’d said shaking his head. All you could do was laugh as you took the bouquet. “This is very nice actually Seb, thank you.” He seemed pleased that you were happy. After debating on what to do with the arrangement, you decided the fridge was best, one wouldn’t want it to go bad just sitting about, he led you to the rental car provided by the production company, opening the door and making sure that you were in before getting in himself.

Questions of where you were going fell on deaf ears. It was a surprise, but rest assured you were going to be busy all day. You spent the ride talking about music and the books you were currently reading. You were nearly bouncing in your seat when you pulled into the Ripley’s Aquarium parking lot. For whatever reason, you’d always been fascinated with aquatic life, something that you’d expressed to him in between takes on set. “Oh my god, you remembered!” You were grinning so much that your cheeks hurt. “Of course I remembered, I do listen you know, I ran it by Scarlett and she said you’d love it, so here we are.” God bless your cousin.

Taking the arm, he was offering, you let him lead you into the building, where you were met by a middle aged brunette woman. “Hi there, you must be Sebastian and Sarah, my name is Sally, I’m one of the animal handlers here at Ripley’s Aquarium.” You looked at Seb, questioning him silently. “I may have scheduled us in for a behind the scenes tour,” he chuckled. “That and I know a certain someone has a love of penguins, so we’ll be doing the penguin encounter too,” he added.

Penguins, your absolute favourite animal in the world and you were going to play with one. You squeal and pulled Seb into a hug, more than a little excited, he happily hugged you back, giving you a little squeeze before letting you go and telling the Sally to lead the way. For the next hour and a half, you walked hand-in-hand with Seb, listening intently to Sally and laughing at Seb’s jokes. Finally, the moment you were the most excited for arrived and you got to meet Rico, one of the aquarium’s African penguins. You sat on the carpeted floor of the encounter room, petting Rico, while Seb asked questions about the species, pausing every so often to take a picture on his phone. Near the end of the encounter, Sally had offered to take a photo of the two of you with Rico. And that’s how you found yourself with one of Sebastian’s muscled arms around your shoulder and yours around his waist as you leaned into him. Rico stood proudly in front of you.

When the encounter was finished, you were free to wander around the aquarium, seeing every exhibit that you’d seen behind the scenes, now in a guest perspective. He held your hand the entire time, squeezing it gently when you’d look up at him after staring at all the fish. Every time that you’d looked at him, he was looking at you. Not once did you see him actually watching the fish you’d come to see.

By the time you’d seen everything, it was late afternoon and the two of you were hungry. He offered to take you to a restaurant, but you’d rather cook for him and knowing that your cousin was going to be out of your shared cabin until at least late into the night, you’d have the place all to yourselves.

When you arrived back at the cabin, you refused his help, instead he stood beside you as you cut vegetables and you both took turns asking each other questions. Questions about growing up, his move from Romania to the States, it turned to a more serious conversation when you mentioned how you had been raised by Scarlett’s parents after your own had passed away. “Shit Sarah, I hadn’t known about that, Scar never mentioned it,” He’d been shocked, most people were. The public didn’t know about me, Scarlett never talked about it in interviews and I never really discussed it either. You’d stopped chopping the carrots at this point to look at him. He was learning on the counter, arms crossed and looking at you.

“It’s okay, really, it happened when I was very young, I don’t even remember them that much and my aunt and uncle did a wonderful job raising me.” You assured him. “It gets a little rough around the anniversary of their deaths, but I keep myself distracted.”

You both moved away from the topic, talking about random things, mostly you ended up listening to Seb tell you stories from on the sets of some of his other films. You ate dinner on the sofa in comfortable silence, curled up to his side. You thought about how in one day he’d exceeded all expectations. You’d expected to maybe go hiking in the mountains, or something similar, instead you got something that you’d never had thought of for a first date. But that was Seb, always being thoughtful. Thinking about everything he’d done today, my heart skipped a beat, he’d already done much more than any other man I’d dated.

When we finished eating, it was getting late, well, late for Sebastian anyway. He had an early shoot the next day and so at 7:30, we called it a night. Walking him to the door, I found myself biting my lip. I’d had a great time, and I so desperately wanted to kiss him, I’d watched his lips off and on all day and just couldn’t help but wonder how they’d feel on mine.

“I had an amazing time today Seb, thank you so much for everything. I’m definitely not going to forget about it any time soon.” You gushed. He looked down at you, blue eyes piercing your own before reaching out and brushing a stray strand of your Y/C/H behind your ear. He looked like he was contemplating something before he said “Fuck it,” and leaned in to kiss you. The moment his soft lips touched yours, you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer, one of his hands was tangled in your hair and in that moment you knew you were swept off your feet.

When he pulled away, he was wearing a lopsided grin, while you looked slightly dazed but otherwise happy. “You, Sunshine, don’t need to thank me, I had a great time and as much as I’d like to stay, because god knows, I would love to stay, I really do need to go. Don’t think you’re rid of me yet though, I want a repeat!” I nodded, lost for words. Who knew a simple kiss could render you speechless? There wasn’t even any tongue! Yup, you’re a goner. With the promise of another date, you watched him walk to his car and leave, waving out the window before turning onto the road.

Shutting the door, you leaned back against it with a sigh. Today was just the first of many.


End file.
